Our Sister, Raven Elric!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: Who da thought that Ed & Al would have an older sister?And she could do Alchemy just like her little Protégé of a brother. [NO FLAMES!][ON HOLD!]


Our Sister, Raven Elric!

**Disclaimer:**

I do NOT own Fullmetal Alchemist

But I do own their sister, Raven!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a beautiful day in the month of June in Risembole.

The birds were singing and the sun was shining

This was truly a perfect day.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

Well it was.

"Get away from me!!" Screamed the girl that was being chased by two men that looked like they were in there 30's.

"Help! Someone please me!!" She screamed as she ran into an alley.

The girl that looked around 17 name was Miazaki backed up into the wall at the end of the ally that blocked her freedom.

She crouched down and put her hands over her head as she squeezed her eyes closed and whimpered as the two men came closer and closer to her with their arms extended out in font of them as their fingers went up and down.

Miazaki's eyes grow closer together as she prepared herself for the physical torment she was going to endure.

As she was getting prepared she heard what sounded like a girl scream out something that sounded like:

"RAVEN KICK!!"

She opened her eyes to see the two men on the dirt ground with looked like boot prints on the faces.

She turned our head left to see a person with black boots, Slick, nice fitting black pants with a thick brown belt around it, and a black under shirt with a long, thin purple jacket with a hood on the back and on the back of it was what looked like a black snake wrapped around a black cross.

Miazaki was unable to see the girl's face due to the sun shining in her eyes.

The Girl was remarkable short as well.

But she could tell that the girl had extremely long black hair with points at the end and what looked like an antennae sticking out of the top and pointed bangs that came into her eyes.

The Girl spoke.

"How dare you treat a women with such disrespect?

You ought to be ashamed of your self's!!"

Miazaki looked at the person as she put her hands on her hips.

"What was that shorty?!" Said one of the men as he stood up to help his friend and went into a fighting stance.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT I CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNAFYING GLASS, YOU FUCKIN' JERKS?!!!!!!" She screamed as waved her arms and legs in the air furiously.

That was it!

The men had finally done it!

The girl clapped her white gloved hands, that had a red out-line of two circles and two big triangles that over lapped each other with two yellow thunder blots that crossed over each other at the top of the two circles, and slammed them on to the ground causing flashes of blue light that surrounded the long pole that had a metal bat and a spear at the end.

"Oh, so it's a fight ya want is it?" Said one of the men

"Well, I'm not standing here for my health am I?"

With that the two men charged at her as Miazaki watched the match.

The girl's body became alert and blocked all of the punches, kicks and even the rocks that the through at her.

During the whole fight she only got a cut on her left cheek.

The girl stopped and took a finger and scooped up a piece of the blood and licked it as she looked at the men as her glare told them: 'That's all ya got?'

As the fight continued the pole became very weak and more and more likely to break at any moment.

But she continued to fight despite it.

-Snap-

The pole had taken enough and had finally snapped.

The Pole slammed into the cold hard ground when one of the men gave it a nice good hard kick.

'Shit!' She cursed to herself.

The men chuckled an evil chuckle as one of them spoke to the girl.

"Looks like you finally run out of luck, eh, Girly?"

As he stood in front of her the other one snuck up behind her and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" She asked

"Something terrible is going to happen if you make my fingers snap!!"

"Oh really?" Said the man behind her

"YES!!"

"Well then let's find out!" The man said as he the fingers that were on her fight hand into a snapping position.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed in sheer terror as the man snapped her fingers causing a huge explosion.

"What was that?" Asked a young boy in a metal suit of armor known as Alphonse Elric.

"I don't know?" Said the short blonde Teen known as Edward Elric.

"Let's go find out." The two brothers ran off from visiting their dead mothers grave to go find out what was happening in their small hometown.

When the brother's arrived at the place of the explosion, they found four bodies, two of which were completely and utterly burned as if the were thrown in to a pit of fire countless times.

There were also little pieces of yellow electric lines that appeared and disappeared around the bodies.

After noticing one of the bodies didn't even have a scratch on it the girl with the clothes very similar outfit to Edward tried to stand on her feet but fell flat on her butt as the gruesome, horror able memories of her life flashed before her eyes.

"What the hell?!" Ed spoke as the words finally escaped from his voice.

"What is it, Brother?" Alphonse asked as he finally caught up with him.

Al turned around to see what his brother was looking at.

He gasped as his eyes caught sight of the burned victims.

The one question that Al had on his mind was how three out of the four victims were dead but the fourth one was still alive and unscratched, except for the mark that was on her cheek.

It was obvious that she didn't just show up and find the bodies just lying there.

The silence was finally broken when Alphonse's older brother finally spoke.

"Hey, you!!" He addressed her.

"What the hell happened?!"

The black haired girl was snapped out of her gruesome past as she heard the blonde's voice.

She finally gained control of her legs and stood up by putting her hands on the ground to help her, she turned around to face the two brother.

After about 2 minutes of utter silence she finally spoke.

"Daddy...?"

Where the last words she spoke before she blacked out completely and hit the cold hard ground.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Strawberry Kitten:

What were those gruesome memories that the girl was having?

Who is this girl?

Why was she still alive after the explosion?

Why is it so dangerous when she snaps her fingers?

How can she do alchemy without a transmutation circle?

All of these question and more will be answered in the next and following chapters of: 'Our Sister, Raven Elric!'

Al: Read and Review!

Ed: And tell us what you think!

Ed&Al: NO FLAMES!!


End file.
